The Life Script: Origins
by MadxHatterxTeapot
Summary: You know the story, the battle between Kira and Kuro. But what you don't know is where it all began. In the shinigami realm, Nemo watches the many lives below as they struggle with life and death. A prequel to the Life Script Fanfiction. Ch 6 Up!
1. Nemo

**Authoress Note**: All right guys and girls; Life Script fans. I've got a surprise for you. I know many of you are probably freaking out as your reading this thinking: 'OH MY GOD! SEQUEL! I KNEW HATTER WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HANGING!'

Well...your part right. It's not a sequel; it's more like how the Life Script came to be. A prequel.

Now, I haven't totally perfected on how the Life Script was made entirely, so be patient. I'm still working with the idea. Now, as most of you know, the origins of the Life Script are very vague and nobody really knows where it came from or who made it. Well, this short prequel will offer some answers to your questions on 'Where the hell did this thing come from?' All right then guys. Enjoy. The Life Script: Origins.

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, such as Nemo and any others belong to me._

_--_

"I win again!"

"I swear, this guy's nothing more than a cheater and a liar."

"Hey, hey. You guys are the ones that are always pointing out I suck at these games. So, you're lucky I'm putting your life spans to good use."

It was the same. Nothing seemed to change much in the shinigami realm. If there was one thing that she absolutely detested it was watching these disgusting spirits gamble their lives away and then take more just to continue their gambling. The female was not prone to any sort of games to play with them, nor was she one to use her Death Note either.

"Hey, Nemo." Someone called out, every once in a while. "What's shakin' baby?"

If anything, she was probably the only one of them that wasn't truly ugly. By any means, she was beautiful…if she could call herself that. The humans probably would. Nemo didn't often think much of herself except the fact that there were days when she liked herself and there were day she absolutely loathed what she was. Who knew shinigamis had self-esteem issues?

She was one of the 'lazy' shinigamis and probably one of the few females that lurked around doing hardly anything. Nobody paid her any mind really and she didn't really pay attention to anyone either. She just sat or laid around watching the human world below as their lives seemed to be wasting away to nothing or they were being killed by other shinigamis.

There was nothing anyone could do about it really. "Nemo!"

Her head lifted up, and soft golden eyes stared out at the gambling shinigamis giving her cat-calls and yelling out her name.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you quit laying around and play with us. I'm sure you've got the longest life span here without having to kill any humans."

She shrugged. "I'm not much in the mood." Her voice was soft and wispy. She turned to look back at her little portal into the human world. "I'm content where I am and what I'm doing."

"Is that all you do? Watch the humans below?" One of them scoffed. "That's boring stuff. Humans are boring too, why do you think we kill 'em?"

"What are you biding your time until a perfect human comes along for you to kill and take their life span?"

She shook her head, a set of bony cat ears perched atop her head twitched while she wagged a finger at them. "I do not meddle in mortal affairs. You will do will to not taunt me again. As I have said before, I am content where I am and in what I am doing."

"Why do you watch them anyways? It's like one of those…uh…t.v's right?"

Nemo lifted up a ragged gloved hand to run through locks of indigo-violet hair. "No. I watch because…they interest me. I find their ways stupid…but beautiful. I find, life beautiful in a sense."

"…Wow Nemo. When they said you were a freak, they meant it."

Her eyes glinted a bright orange and her soft mouth morphed into a jagged and angry set of fangs before she turned to snarl at them. _"LEAVE ME IN PEACE OR I WILL TURN YOU TO PIECES!" _The snarl sounded feline-like and her ears flattened against her head as she threatened them.

The gambling shinigamis drew back in surprise and, dare one say it, slight fear of her. After several more moments of gathering their wits and gear together they left her as she was and Nemo stood up to make sure they did as she had ordered.

They were gone. None could essentially ever get close to Nemo, since none had a place in her heart she could put them in. "I hate my kin." She whispered, staring down at the little human lives below.

Children played in streets.

Male and female humans fawned over their offspring.

People committed violent acts against each other…

"If there is such a good and merciful creator as some humans believe…why does he let these things happen?" She asked to none in particular.

The others did not understand any question she would ask aloud to herself. Nemo, despite her brief popularity from time to time, was mostly a loner and despised everyone else of her kinsmen.

Nemo was by far probably the least malformed shinigami and she often wondered why. "I fancy a stroll…perhaps if I mimic human actions, maybe someday I'll become one." Only in her dreams though. As Nemo began to walk off, her black stilettos made a 'clump clump' sound within the sandy terrain of the shinigami realm, followed behind by a violet skirt train that had blackened over the many ages.

"Oh thine little children who wander the earth," She stopped and began speaking to herself.

"Where do your little lives begin and why do they end?"

--

**Authoress Note**: Sorry for the very brief introduction. I hope this prequel will provide some insight and I hope you enjoy the characters as much as I will. Thanks all for your support of the Life Script! Read and Review!


	2. The One Without A Name

**Authoress note**: Wow! I'm excited! Such positive reviews. I decided not to try a sequel, because I'm not sure if it would do very well. You know how when movies or stories have sequels and they're not as good as the first movie/story. An example like this would be the movie Underworld. The first movie was great, then the sequel Underworld: Evolution it was good, but not that great, finally when Rise of the Lycans came out and hit the #1 box office spot, it's like that. The prequel was excellent. So, that's why I decided on a prequel instead of a sequel.

So I hope you all are enjoying The Life Script: Origins. Thanks for all of your support on the Life Script Series.

The Suspects:

Yakurenazea**: **Nemo's an enigma and unlike most shinigamis. Most of the perils she go through are trying to understand herself and the beings around her. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, Nemo or any others mentioned also belong to me._

_--_

The human race never ceased to amaze Nemo. She was always fond of their antics no matter what they did. It was always the small or big families that intrigued her the most. Children were her prime interest. At times she felt like some sort of angel watching over them.

"Nemo, are you ever going to just get bored with watching the humans?"

Her ears flattened against her head. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head.

"Kalverez." Nemo's mouth turned into a scowl. He was one of the most despicable shinigamis that she had ever had the chance to meet. If there was anyone that she couldn't stand more than her own kin, it was Kalverez. To Nemo he was vile in the way he used his Death Note to kill humans mercilessly. Regardless of whether or not he gained their life spans, Kalverez often referred to the humans as the "inferior race" and killed purely for pleasure.

"Really…I mean, they're just walking piles of flesh that do nothing but try to destroy each other anyways." He strode over towards her, cracking his neck.

He was quite tall; a few inches more than Nemo was in height. The lower right side of his jaw was covered by a tattered gas mask from the 1940s and each time he spoke, he drooled a little bit. Kalverez was unable to control this from happening at times, and it only seemed to happen around Nemo.

"You're just denying the inevitable that will happen to them someday…and you only get one shot at saving only one, and in the process you die too." Kalverez whispered to her with a smirk.

Nemo gave a guttural snarl and the other shinigami drew back laughing. "You're the only one out of our kind that can actually instill fear into the very pits of our black souls. How do you do it Nemo?"

Her eyes glowed again and she glared at him. "I've lived much longer as a shinigami than you will ever fathom, Kalverez. You will never understand the human nature like I do."

"Oh I don't want to." He tittered, leaning over her to look into the little pool of water. "I just want to destroy the human nature." He said, opening his Death Note.

"No!" Nemo reached out to stop his writing hand and Kalverez kicked her back and wrote the names down.

"No? Oh please Nemo. Face it…you'll never become one of them." He monitored his mental time before he grinned, a nasty and twisted sort of way to spite Nemo.

"And thus, I have longer life spans once more." He turned his back. "I'll see you around Nemo. And when I return, you'll learn a thing or two about behaving like a human." As Kalverez continued walking, he turned to add more salt to the wounds and saw Nemo was gone.

When he turned around he was met face to face with her glowing orange eyes and her scowl, turning sharper and jagged by the passing minutes. "Nemo? What do you think you're doing? You can't attack me…You-"

Her fingers had morphed into malformed and vicious claws. Nemo suddenly grabbed Kalverez by the throat and forced him onto the ground, his Death Note spilling out away from him. He frantically tried to reach for it. Nemo stomped on his hand with her heels and she snarled demonically at him.

"_Leave my sight and speak no more if you value your pride. Fail my order and you will suffer unimaginably by my hand."_

She threw him to the side and let her hands morph back to their original state.

"You're not right in the mind Nemo…you'll see when you're caught by the higher –up shinigamis. They'll send you to the 9 Levels just …wait and see." Kalverez stumbled away from her and snatched up his Death Note and took off. "You'll get yours Nemo!"

"Run, like the coward you are Kalverez! You'll be back and I'll be waiting…" Nemo stood up straight and turned to stare into the direction where Kalverez ran through the sandy terrain and her eyes narrowed. Behind her, being dragged on a chain was her own Death Note.

For many ages she carried it like that, as though it was a very burden. Despite many of her brethren's begging of her to use it, Nemo only treated it like it was trash and never touched it.

She looked back at the notebook and eventually strode over to the end of the chain it was on to pick it up. "I will conquer you. There is more to Life than there is to Death." She muttered and began on her way.

As she held her Death Note in her hands, Nemo flipped though it. Everything was blank and she hadn't written anything on it. "I will never understand the workings of Death if I do not understand that of Life first. It's time I answer questions on my own."

--

Libraries were her favorite place to watch the human communities at work with. Books had also been on of Nemo's strongest fascinations. Unable to be seen in the human world, Nemo often found herself there at times. Either watching the humans on a day-to-day basis up close or browsing libraries. Reading was one of her unique favorite past times. Unlike most shinigami's, Nemo actually had enough sense to do something and do it when she felt like it. Right now Nemo felt like reading up on literature.

There was a pile of books laid out on the table in front of her. Nemo had decided to use the top floor in the library to conduct her research in. It was peaceful, no humans could witness her 'hauntings' and best of all she got some peace and quiet away from her kin.

"How long are you going to languish on the humans Nemo?" Kalverez said from in front of her as she flipped through the pages of a Holy Bible. He was leaning on the table with his back to her.

"For as long as my love for them burns." Nemo said, hissing at him. "I warned you once Kalverez, do not make me regret my decision in letting you be."

She scanned over a page in the bible. Something about the story of a human named Job and his punishments.

"Ohhh! Nemo. That's an interesting story." Kalverez snickered as he turned around to peer over at her findings. "A human that believes in a vast and large entity and in return is punished and tormented for it. That sounds a lot like us."

"Every different species of humans have different beliefs. I judge them not for what religion they practice." Nemo said, ignoring his instigations.

"What makes humans so interesting to you anyways Nemo? Humans are worthless and they don't do anything. I mean, they DO stuff, but what they do is completely idiotic and not worth doing." Kalverez rolled his eyes while Nemo looked up at him with a scowl.

"May I help you with something?" She snapped, her teeth sharp and dangerous once more.

"Actually, yes. I have a proposition for you Nemo." Kalverez grinned, drooling on the table.

"Ugh…" Nemo pulled most of the books towards her away from his disgusting saliva. "Then name, let me deny it, and leave in peace." She answered.

"I notice that you don't use your Death Note at all. So I figured that you might just give it to me. I mean, we both know it would be a wise thing to do. Think of it this way, you don't have to worry about dragging it behind you all the time, you don't have to worry about writing in it, and you don't have to every worry about using it." Kalverez leaned over her and leered. "So, give me your Death Note Nemo."

Nemo's gaze became indifferent and she pursed her lips, slapped a book closed and she beckoned him closer.

"…Over my dead ashes blowing in the breeze." Was her answer.

"Very well. I tried to be nice about it Nemo. But if you're going to be that way…" He hissed, looking down at a small group of children while they were being read to in a Story Circle.

Nemo's eyes widened and watched as Kalverez killed them one by one with his Death Note. His pen scratched upon the dry and crusty paper of his notebook and she watched his face contort into a sick and twisted grin.

"I win again!"

"RAAAGH!" Nemo snarled, listening to the frantic screams of several patrons of the library as they tried to revive the little ones. She flung the books she was reading at him and Kalverez moved out of the way swiftly.

"I warned you Nemo! And now see what you made me do! They died because of you!" He cackled.

Her teeth became jagged and nasty again and her fingers latched out onto his throat before she dragged him close to her. Her eyes glowing menacingly. "_Come with me you disgusting scum of an unearthly plain…_"

They returned to the Shinigami Realm where Nemo threw him down in the middle of a bunch of other shinigamis playing a game. "HEY! What's the big idea Nemo?"

"Gather yourselves together fools." Nemo hissed. "I will show you exactly what I mean when I say to leave me in peace."

Kalverez staggered to his feet, spitting at her each step he took. "You can't kill me Nemo. You'll go through the trials. You'll die too while you're being judged for your crimes."

"For all the transgressions I've seen from you…" She cracked her fingers, now morphed into deadly claws. "_I welcome it_."

The group that had formed around them began whispering and there was some cheering.

"My Bet's on Nemo!"

"Kalverez is a dead boy!"

"You can't do it Nemo. You don't have the gall…" Kalverez laughed.

The bony ears atop her head jutted out further on her skull while her skirts wrapped around her body in a cocooning fashion.

"H-Hey. She's changing?"

"What's Nemo doing?!"

The creature's gaze was yellow and she bore her deathly fangs at Kalverez.

The rest of the shingami amongst them cowered and an evil hiss spoke out to him:

"_Suffer the Little Children Unto me…I am the one without a name, endure my wrath!"_

_--_

**Authoress Note**: Kalverez has not a clue what he has gotten himself into. As for what happens to him and Nemo's unusual ability to shift her form to beauty into beast, that's for another chapter to be explained. I hope you all are enjoying The Life Script: Origins.

Thanks! Read and Review!


	3. Revenge is best Served Cold

**Authoress Note**: I know somebody who is happy. No, it's not just me. It's you guys too. I'm so happy that most of my veteran Life Script fans have returned. It's great to see you guys again. Aw, shucks. You didn't have to come back for the prequel, but you did. Thanks a bunch, you know that really says a lot from you fans because it means that you really do love the idea. You know, I was thinking, why didn't the creators of Death Note ever think of that idea in the first place? It would have made a much more interesting kick to the series…then again I'm glad they didn't because then you guys wouldn't have read The Life Script in the first place. Haha. Thanks so much for your loyalty to the story series guys.

All right let's line up the usual suspects:

**Sahxyel**: So glad to see you still around for the series. One of my most devoted reviewers, I'm glad you came back for the Life Script: Origins. I decided after writing The Life Script I know I left a huge gap in the making of it. Well now, you get to see where it 'mysteriously' came from. Muhaha. Anyways, I decided to use a female shinigami as the main character in all of this because it's very rare when you see a female shinigami, much less one that's actually around and has feelings.

After watching Death Note again with the parts featuring Rem, I got the idea wondering about other female shinigamis. So I made Nemo. Now, as for Nemo's entire 'making' I'm still trying to decide whether she has always been a shinigami or I should just surprise you with her own origins. Then again I can't give too much away. So for now I'm still deciding on the surprise for her. Other than that I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 2 a whole lot. See, I laughed too when I wrote that Kalverez was definitely in a butt-load of trouble, so I saved his 'demise' for this chapter. Glad you enjoyed it. Can't wait for your next review.

**Sharnii Brooke**: Welcome back! Awww. Gee, thanks. I missed your reviews too. Haha. Glad you're enjoying the story. You know when I first put it up I almost got sad wondering where all my great reviewers were. Glad to see some of you came back. Yay. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks!

--

Here's Chapter 3 Folks. Enjoy!

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, such as Nemo and any others belong to me._

_--_

Kalverez stood frozen in a stupor. Was this for real? Was this unholy and ghastly looking monster actually…Nemo?

The other shinigamis around them seemed to have taken a great deal of steps back as they witnessed the transformation of Nemo's once beautiful self into the twisted, angry, and demonic looking being staring down Kalverez like a tasty morsel.

"_What's the matter? Have you lost all words in your body that you're too afraid to fight me now?"_

Kalverez mumbled something unintelligible. This…thing? It was Nemo? How had she done that to herself though? No shinigami had that type of power. None had ever actually changed form. But Nemo…

"You…you really are as old as they say you are, aren't you?" Kalverez asked her.

As Nemo stepped forth from the shadows, her body was encased in some kind of black-shell. Her whole entire form manipulated into that of what looked like a bi-pedal looking cat monster with one half of the face white and in the shape of large crescent moon. Her eyes burned yellow as she took a few steps towards him. Her skirt train now resembled what looked like wilted shriveled rose petals around her waist. From behind a devilish whip-like appendage snapped upon the ground: her tail.

"_I warned thee that thine actions would be costly."_ She raised a hand, her fingers now claws and she lunged, grabbing Kalverez by the throat before he could even move.

"GAH! You can't kill me Nemo! You'll be sent to the trial system! No shinigami survives through that. The shinigami king won't allow it."

"_Taking your life and sacrificing my own in exchange? It will be well worth it."_

--

"Do you think she'll actually do it?"

"No shinigami has ever killed one of their own before."

"Relax. Nemo's bluffing, I mean her transformation's all an act."

"_That_ is an act?"

"Well…Oh. Maybe you're right."

--

"Grah! Nemo, think about what you're doing here? Am I really that worth it?" Kalverez hissed at her, the female's grip only tightened and Kalverez grunted with each passing moment that she increased the strength of her grip. Nemo should have broken his neck in half about now.

"_I've thought very carefully on this Kalverez."_ Her blazing eyes narrowed and she snarled like a wild animal.

"Aah!" Kalverez flinched as her jagged teeth grazed his face slightly. "Grr! Nemo, you've no idea what you're doing. Do you even realize how ugly you look?"

"_Not as ugly as you. I'm sure if you were human not even your mother would love you."_ Nemo insulted him, her tail impaling his right hand that held his Death Note.

"Nngh." Kalverez muffled his pain.

"_Ohhh. Don't tell me you don't feel that."_ She purred venomously.

Kalverez's mouth opened and he drooled instead of voicing his pain. "No." He denied. "We're shinigamis, we don't _feel_."

"_Then I guess I'm not a shinigami them, am I?"_ Nemo said, in mock of her own heritage.

"Hehe, you're much worse I assume. You know Nemo…even if you want to kill me, well, you don't have the guts to do it. Face it Nemo, no matter how badly you want you'll never become human, you'll never be able to save humans, and you'll always carry that Death Note of yours as a reminder of what you are. So, suck it up and deal with it." Kalverez laughed coldly. "Because you're always going to be nothing but a cold blooded killer."

She had enough of him. Kalverez's life force was a huge threat to humans and Nemo declared the last straw when he called her a 'killer'. _"I'LL SHOW YOU A KILLER!" _Her teeth began to change, they morphed until her canines where unusually vampiric and she drew close to Kalverez's throat.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Nemo, wh-wha-AGH!!"

She bit into his neck and forced him to the ground as she drained him. What exactly of Nemo wasn't sure herself. All Nemo knew was that the process was not only agonizing for her nemesis but also for herself. _"Nngh!"_

"AAAH! NEMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! My Life span…." He was becoming breathless and finding it harder and harder to speak.

The other shinigami around them watched in horror.

"What's she doing?!"

"She's stealing his life span!"

"What?! Is that even possible?"

"I don't even want to watch anymore. I forefeit my bet! Let's just get out of here!"

The other shinigami seemed to disperse frantically as Nemo continued her deadly deed. It was at a point where Nemo couldn't take it anymore and ripped her mouth from his rancid skin and threw him away from her.

"_AAAAGH!" _Nemo screamed, her hands clasping over her head as she began shaking violently.

She flashed back and forth between her original form and the demonic one before her demonic form dispersed and she was left trembling on her knees before she coughed up what looked like a very large amount of sand and…a gooey black substance that probably made up Nemo's blood.

"Oh. Ogh. Gah." She spat, wiping her mouth in disgust. AS she turned her head, she saw Kalverez writhing on the ground a few feet away from her.

"AAAGH! Nemo! What'd you do to me! My life span! You took it! You took almost all of my life span!" He wheezed, sitting up to stare at her in bewildered terror. "What kind of ability is that?! Nobody can do that! Not even the shinigami king! Ngh! You-you'll pay for this Nemo! I won't rest until you do!"

Her eyes glowed yellow again and she turned to snarl at him again. _"Then run and tattle on me like the coward you are!"_

Kalverez fled once again, he was a little unsteady as he walked and he seemed to fall over each time. Kalverez was weak and vulnerable because of Nemo and he didn't understand why. She'd drained his life force like some kind of…vampire? Was that what those fictional things were called?

Nemo stood to her feet, her body pulsing. Her insides were sore and she felt pretty nauseous as she began walking again. "Ugh." What exactly had Nemo done? "I feel older…like I shall live longer." Nemo placed a hand to her forehead. Wait. "I drained his life span." She said, looking down at her hands. As painful as the process was, Nemo felt…strangely alive. She felt vitality in her and she glanced back in Kalverez' direction and her eyes glowed a soft orange again before they flickered yellow.

"_Run you coward, for I leave you alive to tell the whole of our kin of my wrath."_

--

In the time that passed, Nemo was now revered in terror and everywhere she went shinigami seemed to draw back away from her. None spoke a word to her and nobody dared try to steal her Death Note dragging on the chain behind her.

It was on this particular day that she was suddenly approached by one of the higher ranking shinigamis and had a scythe pointed at her. "The King has words he would like to speak with you."

"So, Kalverez actually had courage to tell on me. I knew he would sooner or later. It just took him a while to muster up what tiny bit of courage he had inside his pathetic being and do so."

"The Shinigami King said it was most _urgent._" She was informed.

Nemo's ears flattened against her head and she hissed. _"For my transgression, I regret nothing."_

--

"_**What is the final verdict on Nemo's crime?"**_

A full ribcage was held up depicting the writings of the final verdict.

"She is guilty of the crime of attempted killing of her own kind. The victim in question: Kalverez."

"_**Do you have any last words before you are sent to your punishment?"**_

Nemo's soft lips suddenly turned upwards into a smile.

"_I am the one without a name, the laughter of the little children is what makes me tame."_

"_**Your sentence is Death."**_

"For my crime? Haha. I welcome it."

--

**Authoress Note**: Dun dun dun! What will become of Nemo? The answer is unknown, tune in for the next chapter of The Life Script: Origins to find out whether Nemo lives or not.

Oh for clarification, I decided to only focus on the ending of the trial. I'm not entirely sure how I could try to portray the shinigami king, so I only put his voice in to issue the punishment and involvment in Nemo's trial. Just in case anybody was wondering. Thanks! Read and Review.


	4. The Workings of Life and Death

**Authoress Note**: Sorry about the delay guys. I've been suffering from a bout of writer's block. I've been grappling with the idea of how to describe Nemo's 'punishment' so…I think I finally found the way to do it. But not really…I will not reveal! You must read. Ahahaha. Anyways, you folks enjoy this chapter. P.S: Questions are greatly appreciated if something confuses you. :3 I hope all of you who have read the extra chapters found those mp3 files okay for the Life Script Playlist. I may add more songs to it/

Line up suspects:

**Yakurenazea**: Vampire Nemo? Well…I suppose you can call her that. I would, but yet at the same time I'm not sure. She certainly did give Kalverez his final warning. Why she left him alive still is a mystery, but I won't tell you the reason why. Hee hee. Because I know why and won't spoil it. Thanks so much.

**Sharnii Brooke**: Awesome, keep on lovin' it. lol But not in the McDonald's sense. McDonald's does not please m very much. At least at Burger King I can have it my way. Haha. Totally irrelevant. Thanks though.

**Sahxayel**:*pokes* Heeeeeey. Come back to life. *pokes* Don't make me use the Life Script on you. You know I will. Lol. Just kidding. Hope to hear from you soon. Much thanks for all your support.

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, such as Nemo and any others belong to me._

_--_

Enjoy Chapter 4.

--

Pain. If she could feel it, Nemo couldn't remember. The memories of the agony were long gone. The process of her 'torture' was too extreme to be described in any sense since none who had experienced it ever lived through it. Nobody truly knew how the Shinigami Appeals system worked and the Punishment levels were even more unheard of on shinigamis who had committed crimes. Nemo's survival though…was even more uncommon.

When she had been stumbled upon, very much alive and still somewhat conscious, word was sent right away to the Shinigami King. Nemo had survived the most brutal of punishments to the highest levels. When Nemo awoke from her ordeal, she was very much in a daze, out of it, and she spoke not a word. The Shinigami King was most impressed with her survival, albeit a little disturbed at that.

There was soon talk that Nemo may not have been a shinigami at all. Rumors circulated she was an ancient demon that had no knowledge of her origins and thus believed herself a shinigami. When she emerged to her fellow kin, they stayed far away from her. Often at times even flee when she approached. As usual, she seemed to keep to herself, but she no longer spoke to anyone and walked around in a catatonic state.

Her arms locked by her sides and she stared straight ahead blankly. Nemo was devoid of any emotion or response. It must have taken months for her to return to the way she had once been. Her ease back into her own personality had been somewhat long and painful. She began speaking, if not very softly and almost to an inaudible point.

Gradually her eyes became filled with emotion and life once more as she progressed forward. When Nemo finally was able to analyze what had happened to her own being she felt a terrible emotion burning within her. One she experienced with a little more passionately than loathing: hatred.

It felt as though it almost consumed her to the point where each way she turned and caught a glimpse of her kind shying away from her, her eyes glinted yellow and she gnashed her teeth together. _'I wish them all destroyed…'_ She seethed mentally. What had occurred in her ordeal may have been only one way to explain about her torture: the process had nearly consumed her very soul and destroyed it, but somehow she survived and knew nothing of how she had managed to.

She became her usual self once more and resumed her original past time of watching the humans. Her hatred still burned, but it faded into nothing once she resumed her passion for watching the beauty of life and the way that humans lived.

It was one day when she approached her usual watching grounds; she found Kalverez, hunched over and slumped by the small portal. He seemed to be watching, intently and unsure of what to do. "I don't get it…" He muttered to her.

"You almost kill me for them? What is your pitiful reason to protect them so much Nemo?" He turned to look at her. Kalverez had no longer been the same after Nemo had drained him of his life spans. He looked a little more decrepit than he once had been, he drooled more often now, and he looked like a hunchback that could no longer stand upright.

"Have you come back for more?" Nemo hissed.

"No." Kalverez sighed. "But I would like to know what drives you to have such passion for such meaningless creatures." He turned to look back down at them. "My hands shake when I try to kill any humans now. You scared me so bad after almost killing me. Heh. You _could_ have killed me Nemo. Why let me live?"

"Because I find it easier to let someone live than let them die." Nemo growled. "You should be lucky I did just that: let you live." She approached him.

"Speak of what you want and leave."

Kalverez sighed and drooled a little more when he looked up at her. "Well…just tell me. Since no other will dare approach you. Hehe. It's like you're not one of us anymore. I suppose in a sense you have what you wanted. We're all leaving you alone."

Nemo's gaze rested on Kalverez as he spoke and she took a step towards him.

"I only allowed you to live so you would know that the next time I would not hesitate to kill you. I drained you to teach you a lesson." Nemo told him. "Now leave my presence before-"

"And…how exactly did you gain that ability? To drain me of my life spans? No shinigami has that power Nemo. Not even the Shinigami King himself. Why do you think he allowed you to live even after you survived your punihment?" Kalverez questioned.

Nemo stopped, unsure of how to answer. She did not know the answer. Nemo had no idea how her ability had come to her but it had. The capability to drain the life spans from the others, it felt so righteous to her…yet so unnatural at the same time.

Nemo grit her teeth and sighed. "If he allowed me to live after seeing me survive…I imagine that he has fear that I may do the same to him as I did to you."

"Heh. I'd be scared shitless if I were him." Kalverez traced his bony fingers into the sands around the little portal. "What's the use in loving them all Nemo? Humans use, abuse, neglect, and betray each other. Well…I guess we shinigami do that too, but…humans seem to make it appear so much worse."

Nemo looked over into the little portal and frowned. "To understand death, one must understand life first. None of us really stop to think about that."

"We're not made to think, Nemo." Kalvere hissed. "We're made to take lives to increase our own, somehow you manage to evade that ideal though. I despise humans in every sense of their pitiful existence. I find it so easy to take their lives. And Why not?" He glanced at Nemo.

She was scowling at him and her eyes were glinting yellow. "They're really no better than us sometimes…"

Perhaps Kalverez was right on some points about the humans, but he was wrong about them all deserving to die.

"You do recall…if we had anything to do with the incident of the country where 60 million were eradicated-" Nemo began but Kalverez cut her off.

"Us? Cause THAT?" He turned and glared at her. "You have no idea how pissed I was when nobody laid claim to taking all of those lives. That was the doing on one foolish and disgusting human that claimed he could create a 'super race'. No shinigami has that kind of power to eradicate so many humans in that amount of time." Kalverez said, referencing a truly horrifying and historic event. "None of us could have ever caused that Nemo."

Nemo grew silent. It was a terribly awful silence because when Kalverez expected and answer Nemo muttered something in another language and clasped her hands over her head. Recalling horrible memories of that terrible day. She had watched it all. One of the horrors of human life she had witnessed while observing the humans. How could they have treated each other so unjustly? What had those poor humans done wrong to their fellow kin?

"Nemo?"

"Auschwitz…" She muttered. "The box holds the key and the poison is injected."

"What are you talking about?" Kalverez asked, greatly confused. Perhaps she was going to go mad again and attack him, but he watched her body tremble and her eyes open. He saw something that seemed highly usual and he almost gagged at the idea; the sheer sight of it.

Nemo felt dampness on her cheek and she touched her face, pulled her fingers away, and saw tears. "Oh…This feeling." She tried to remember. What was it called?

"Sorrow." Kalverez looked away from her. "It's an emotion only humans feel. You know, there are so many stories about you I don't even know if anything about you seems right anymore."

"What do you mean?" Nemo asked. "The stories about me?"

"Oh, well you know, you don't even know yourself about your own origins." Kalverez grumbled. "Why bother asking me?"

"What are the tales you know?" Nemo snatched him up, snarling. "Tell me or I will end your life, and this time…I will do it!"

Kalverez shook in her ironclad grasp and he drooled once more as he spoke. "Very well…" He sighed.

Nemo reluctantly put him down and looked upon him. "Begin."

"There's so many tales Nemo. Where does one begin with a story as complex as yours?" He asked.

"From the one that seems most believable."

"As you wish…The most believable one I'm pretty sure of is that you were once human. If that. You probably weren't, but then again…who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders and cracked his joints. "Baghhh. You really hurt me Nemo. I hate you."

"Silence yourself and continue. Wretched one of the black hell we live in." Nemo growled.

"Apparently your life as a human was so horrible that when you died your soul was made into a shinigami."

"And the other stories?"

"Unknown. Perhaps you are not even a shinigami at all." He raised a hand up to his mouth and allowed the drool to flow from it. "Perhaps you are a demon that thinks you are a shinigami." He grinned. "I mean-only a demon could do the terrible thing you did to me."

Nemo struck him into the sands and stomped on his back. "AGHH! Get off!"

"Oh Kalverez, you're tongue is still as sharp and dirty as ever. Perhaps I should still let you live and just rip your tongue out so you can no longer speak. Hmf. Your very voice and presence irritates me. I should have known better than to question you of my origins."

"Fine. Believe what you wish to believe. Go on thinking what you will of your existence." Nemo kicked him and walked away. "Owah!"

"Get up and go cower back to the others. Gamble the rest of your life-span away, disgraceful cur." She sneered. "I will no longer tolerate the idea that I am one that can only take life. There will be a way to return life back to those who do not deserve death so soon. I will see to it."

"Hm. Very well then Nemo. Let's make a wager then." Kalverez coughed, rising to his feet.

"What?" She turned, ears twitching atop her head.

"A bet. Not a gamble, but a bet."

"Gambling is for the shallow and the weak. Those with nothing left to do in this world." She turned on her heel and began walking away. "For the last time you disgusting wretch…I don't gamble. I shall find the answers on my own. I will no longer stand by and watch as death overtakes the lives of the mortals." She clenched a fist. "I will find a way."

"And if you don't?" Kalverez asked curiously.

"_I'm coming back for your soul…" _

"Well…that's _wonderfully_ comforting."

"Tell none of my plans, for if you do I'll come to retrieve it sooner than you would like."

"Consider my lips sealed."

--

**Authoress Note**: What machinations are working in Nemo's mind? I can only begin to wonder. Hm. I also apologize for not getting to the chapter sooner, I've been busy and I'll be starting as a freshman in college. Yaaay. Anyways, please Read and Review. Thanks!


	5. Texts and Turnings

**Authoress Note**: Wow guys we're getting close to the top 10 in reviews. Haha. Well I'm glad you guys like Origins. I have a pretty decent amount of love and care for Nemo. I'm not going to lie, but Nemo happens to be one of my favorite characters. I kind of like her a little more than Keegan, but Nemo's quite different. So I like most of my 'different' characters.

Anyways, all nonsense aside, I'm glad to see that the prequel is going so well. I apologize for the delay but with me starting my first year in college I haven't had much time to write. Well, here's Chapter 5 you guys.

Line up Keepers of Origin:

Sahxeyel: It's okay, don't worry about it. Everybody gets around to reading eventually. Just like me getting to this next chapter. I apologize for the delay with Chapter 5 because I just started back at college and recently I believe my allergies to be acting up so I feel like I'm dead tired all the time. But I will not give up on this story. No, no. NEVAH! Muahaha. I should really take care of that evil laugh. Haha.

--

Enjoy Chapter 5!

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, such as Nemo and any others belong to me._

--

"So you're actually going to the human world to try and figure out what to do with this plan of yours?" Kalverez asked her as she began walking down the Escher-esque pathway to the human world entrance.

"Yes. Their libraries will give me much information. I can also sit and read if I get bored."

"Come on Nemo, just tell me, really, what is it about humans that fascinate you so much? It cannot be the fact they live their pathetic lives so…foolishly. Can it?"

"It is not their ability to live and die that fascinates me…it's…everything about them that fascinates me. Why should I be telling you this anyways Kalverez?" She sneered, her teeth sharpening as she answered him. "Haven't you anything better to do than follow me?"

"I'm just keeping myself in your sight so that you'll believe me when I say your plan is a secret." He answered; Kalverez's drooling was common now amongst his fellow shinigami.

"See that you do." She looked down into the depths of the swirling darkness that led to the human realm. She glanced back at Kalverez and turned towards him. "Why do you feel the need to kill them for no reason?"

"To put it simply, I just hate their existence. I fail to see why you don't understand that Nemo." Kalverez answered, obviously disgruntled with her question to him.

"I suppose that's one thing we have in common Kalverez. We don't understand each others' motives." Nemo said before she took a step forward and suddenly dropped down into the darkness, and was gone.

"Your motives are clear Nemo…mine are not." Kalverez said, looking down as she disappeared.

--

If one knew Nemo well enough, they all ready knew her favoritism with libraries and her uncanny ability to read through as many as 32 books in one day. This time seemed no different as she skimmed the pages of several old religious books on exorcisms and anti-possession monologues. The rantings and ravings of religious fanatics from days long past was quite startling to Nemo's mind to say the least. Silly things such as mental illnesses were deemed as: 'possession and corruption' by devils and demons.

Her discomfort with the readings soon grew into some form of curiosity as she pondered over the writings of these 'mad' humans. She was browsing more and more until finally she grew dissatisfied with her findings that clearly led to nothing and put her books and manuals to the side to pick some simpler readings.

"Look mommy. The books are floating." A child giggled.

Nemo looked up from the copy of 'Emma' that she was reading and could not help but smile affectionately at the girl child that pointed to the small book floating just a few inches above the table.

One of the librarian aids must have brought their child to work with them. "Gaaah! Honey get away from there!" The woman cried out pulling the child back and Nemo frowned once the woman fled down the stairs with the child.

"Well Kalverez, I suppose that might be one of your reasons why you hate humans. They fear everything."

It seemed as soon as she had said his name, he was suddenly there and Nemo slapped her book shut. "What do you want?"

"I'm not going to stick around up there while you sit here and scheme of how you're going to take my soul to Hell, Nemo. I'm not leaving your sight."

"How romantic…" She said sarcastically, almost hatefully.

Kalverez rolled his eyes and the bones in his spine cracked slightly. "Oh give it a rest all ready. Like anyone could ever love you."

Nemo's eyes glowed yellow and she hissed. _"Hold your tongue before I do it for you."_

She went back to some of her previous work before with Kalverez hovering around her. "You know what I don't understand about the humans of the old times?" he said. "I don't understand the fact they write about stupid things that none will read until centuries later."

"Quiet, fool. This is a library." Nemo whispered, ignoring his statements as she jabbed her thumb in the direction of a sign behind her that clearly read: 'Please keep silent.'

"Oh! You don't actually plan to follow those rules do you?!"

"It is courteous and I believe it is the right thing to do." She turned a page. "Hm….exorcism of objects…" She said, looking over an interesting article. "This could be it."

"What? What could be it?"

"Silence…" Nemo said, as she stood and began carefully skimming over the pages. "Yes…yes. I see." She murmured softly. "It can be done…but it will take great skill, duty, and perseverance." She closed the book and moved past him.

"What nonsense are you muttering Nemo?" Kalverez gave her a funny look.

When she did not answer he looked around frantically and then knocked over her stack of books. "NEMO!"

"What?!" She snarled.

"Just…tell me what your aim is."

With some of the texts in her hands, Nemo swiftly turned and bashed Kalverez in the face. "Simple as that, your loathsome cur." She explained. "It is, quite frankly, none of your business." She chuckled, continuing her stroll.

Kalverez looked up in time to see her disappear and return back to the shinigami realm where he was quick to follow.

--

"You're going to…exorcise your…Death Note?" Kalverez asked. "Nemo, it's not possessed…"

"An object does not need to be possessed in order to perform an exorcism on it. Exorcisms may be used for many different things, such as purification and purging. I'm going to purge the Death Note of all of its intricacies and abilities to grant death to those whose names appear within it." Nemo flipped open the old texts. "These writings are complex, perhaps even jaded to some degree, but I'll try anything. I'll try anything…to make the suffering of the little lives stop."

"You can't save them all, Nemo. Why bother? What do you plan to do once you've 'exorcised' your Death Note? How does one go about doing things as such?" Kalverez cocked his head to the side as Nemo drew a small pentagram in the sand and placed her Death Note in the center after unclasping it from its chain.

The notebook plopped down in the center of the drawn symbol and several moments later, Nemo was flipping through the pages of the texts.

"You are both foolish and wise to remain in my sights Kalverez, why do you linger?" Nemo asked him.

"I'm not risking my soul so that you can come and suck my lifespan out of me again. That technique was not of this realm and I do not wish to have it performed on me again first-hand."

Nemo tried to ignore him as she read over the correct steps. "The exorcism may be performed on any object, specify the object by placing it in the center of the drawn pentagram."

"Truly, Nemo. I still wonder if you are a shinigami. What if you are not? What if you are something darker than our kin?"

"If I am a demon, I gladly accept it. I'd rather be a demon than a shinigami any day." Nemo shot back.

"Nemo, shinigamis do not 'vampirically' drain their own kind of their lifespans." Kalverez hissed, drool trickling onto the ground beneath him from moving his head rapidly. "Now, you tell me, are you a shinigami or not?!"

Nemo stopped and looked up from her texts. "I…do not know. Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. " She answered him, her ears twitched atop her head.

"Nemo, that's not normal, for shinigamis to have that ability and then survive through the trials of the appeals system. You suffered the highest level of torture yet you still live-GRAH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Nemo screamed at him, her face encased in the demonic shell and her teeth gnashing at him. "_DO NOT SPEAK ANY LONGER_!" she hurled him away from her a decent couple feet away before she returned to her normal state.

Nemo breathed heavily and stared down at her Death Note for several seconds in a numbed state then regained control of her emotions and finally turned her attention back to the texts.

"Leave me alone Kalverez. I am busy." She said, as he crawled back towards her.

"But Nemo, what if your practice goes wrong?" Kalverez snickered.

"That will be my problem." She looked down at the texts that were clearly written in another language and she looked over the words before glancing at her Death Note, laying still in the center of the pentagram before she grit her teeth and began the incantation.

"Engel haben die Erde gereinigt, die den Abfall vom Meer, vom Himmel und vom normalen bereinigt. Das Vorhandensein des Todes und der Zerstörung kann zurückbleiben, aber es kann möglicherweise nicht anordnen. Im Namen deren, die die heiligen ihres Glaubens dienen, reinige ich alles Übel innerhalb des thee und sendete dunkle Energie zurück zu den Därmen der Hölle." She spoke, watching the pentagram light up slightly and then stare in confusion as the light faded away.

"I said it right though." She mumbled, flipping through the verses. "Must I speak the whole column?"

"Probably…" Kalverez muttered. "What language was that? I didn't get it very much."

"Deutch." Nemo answered.

"Eh?"

"German."

"Ah, yes. I'm bad at writing in everything except English and Spanish." Kalverez commented.

"I write nothing, I have not spoken this tongue but it rolls from my mouth as though I have spoken it all of my life." Nemo wondered. "Perhaps I will venture back to the human world to figure the reason for this later. It's time to watch the humans again." She closed the texts, picked them up, and reattached her Death Note to the chain dragging behind her.

"H-Hey! I thought you were going to work hard on this!"

"Every small step is an enormous yard." She explained.

"Well, what are you going to watch the humans for again?"

"To study."

--

**Authoress Note**: I apologize if I got the German translations all wrong. I cheated and went to use Babelfish on Yahoo. Haha. But I love the German language and thought it suited Nemo best, also in my opinion in the Death Note series, if Rem was bad at writing in Japanese, she might have been good with German. They don't exactly specify the language she wrote in, so I decided to go with German for Nemo.

I also want to apologize if the little things Nemo doesn't seem uninteresting, I promise I'm trying to work on that. I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and Review please!


	6. The Lackey

Authoress Note: I sadly regret to say that Origins is not doing as well as I had hoped. But I can't give up on the story. The Life Script series was my idea and I plan to stick through with the story no matter what. Other than that, I apologize for not updating in a while. Haha. Well, anyways I think during my brief absence I've developed Nemo's character a little more since you have come to know her now.

So hopefully you'll all forgive me for not updating…Please? Haha.

So here's Chapter 6 for you guys.

--

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata._

_Disclaimer 2: The idea of the Life Script belongs to me. Please do not steal. Thank you. Any Original characters, such as Nemo and any others belong to me._

--

Tuesdays had become one of her favorite days of the week. Why? Nemo did not clearly understand her favoritism for this particular day of the week, but it was evident that she did enjoy it regardless of the weather. Nemo was once again back at the library boning up on her research again. Kalverez scuttling to and from, bringing her books that she ordered for and leaving her alone should she have requested him to.

What possessed Kalverez to stoop to this level for Nemo was beyond him but he imagined that it was mostly out of fear that he did it. Kalverez did not want a repeat incident of when she had drained him of his life span. "Why don't you figure out why you were speaking that weird language you were muttering earlier?" He asked her.

"I don't have time to divulge into that kind of study right now." She explained to him. "I'm looking for exorcisms but the library's access here to these sources is limited." Nemo sighed and closed another book.

Kalverez looked down at what she had just stopped reading and he cocked a brow. "Irish exorcisms? Nemo, I hardly think that simply one type of exorcism may work for your idea." He grumbled, his drool coating the table.

"Not on the books you imbecile!" She slapped him.

"RAGH!" Kalverez snarled, shaking his head and snorting in annoyance. "Stop treating me like I am a child! It's not like this is something I can help! If anything you've caused an increase in my salivation since the incident when you tried to kill me." His eyes glowed angrily at her and she turned her back towards him.

"You know Kalverez, I sometimes wonder if I should have taken your life span…All of it." She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Since you so graciously had no trouble issuing my 'death sentence' to me with your confession to the Shinigami King…"

"I know you still could Nemo, I'm aware. You need not remind me." He growled.

"Then if you are so well aware of this, why linger so close to me? Despite the fact you may be trying to avoid my wrath by remaining in my presence." Nemo turned to face him once more, her legs crossed. "Well?"

"I told you, I don't want to risk my life span again. I think I'd rather take my chances staying in your good graces than you hunting me down around every corner." He answered her, cringing at her stern gaze. "Believe me, I know you would too if you truly so desired."

"You should not skulk about me as such, either way. It's a threat to you."

"I think I'd rather take my chances of you beating the hell out of me than draining my life span. You don't know what others are saying about you Nemo. They are…claiming you are not what you are supposed to be." He said with concern. "What if you are not a shinigami Nemo?"

"Haha. I could die happy and possibly be comforted by the fact I could try and eradicate your kind." She flipped through another book. "Ah. Look at this. A banshee…A legend states that an exorcism needs to be performed in order to send it back from whence it came using these precise elements." She stood up and walked around reading more in the book.

"Nemo. Are you listening? They're thinking about trying to kill you again put you through the levels of punishment. You won't survive next time." He moved to stand in front of her. "Nemo!"

"WHAT?!" She snarled, towering over him.

"Aah!" He exclaimed, cowering under her fury. "I-I said the levels. They'll put you through them again, they just have to find a way how to."

Nemo stared down at him and tapped her foot. "You realize that I am aware of them. There is nothing that is stated in the shinigami laws that I cannot alter or abuse my notebook. "

Kalverez grew silent. "No…there is not. But how in the world do you exactly think you're going to change your notebook? There's no possible way to do so. You can't change a Death Note from the way it is."

Nemo turned to face him as she began walking again and her eyes had narrowed and she hissed at him yelling and cursing in the same language she had used to try and exorcise her Death Note before.

"Aah! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" She had grabbed Kalverez up by the neck and slammed him against one of the book cases.

"_**Do you like being food for my nourishment, trepid fool**_?!" She snarled and rattled him about.

"No…Nemo. I cannot breathe…" He wheezed, drool spilling from his mouth at a more rapid rate. It was as though he knew how truly terrified he was of her that he couldn't control himself.

"As if you could truly understand what breathing is?" She threw him down on the floor and started off again. With her skirt train in tow and Kalverez was not that far behind her.

"Nemo! Nemo wait! Wait for me! Don't leave me in this wretched place!" He scrambled to his feet as he followed after her. The two shinigami disappearing back into the realm.

When they returned, they were greeted by Deridovely. One of the shinigamis that Kalverez sometimes gambled with, Deridovely was surprised to see the two other shinigamis so close together. "Eh? Kalverez. I thought I had seen you leave here earlier with Nemo…but I thought it was a joke at first but now that I've seen it I'm worried that I should be scared."

Nemo's eyes narrowed and Kalverez made several signs to him to clearly 'ixnay' on the things he was saying.

"You wish to suffer what I have inflicted upon Kalverez too?" She asked, her tone a threat.

Deridovely stepped away; his full lips curling back to sneer at Nemo. "It was only a notion. You just always seem to be up to something now Nemo, and it's like Kalverez is…uh…what's that word?" He asked.

Nemo rolled her eyes. "A lackey?"

"Yeah! That's it! Like he's your sidekick!"

Kalverez snarled. "Those aren't the same things you idiot!" He limped forward to try and shove at the other male shinigami but only proceeded in falling over. "Oof!"

Deridovely laughed at Kalverez lying on the dusty ground and Nemo sighed in annoyance. "Please Kalverez. You embarrass yourself enough as it is without anyone else truly paying attention to it."

"Don't flatter him Nemo, he's useless anyways. Especially after what you did to him. He's not the same…he doesn't kill humans like he used to. In fact…" Deridovely looked down at Kalverez with a smirk.

"I don't think he's worth anything as a shinigami anymore. He should gamble away his remaining life span so that he can finally die."

Nemo gave him an unnerving g silence before she retorted. "And…I suppose you should do the same? I mean, what do you do Deridovely? You sit around, do nothing, remain boring, and gamble your lifespan away. The same as your 'friends'." She mentioned. "Kalverez is lucky I allowed him to live after I drained him nearly to the point of death…"

Her eyes glinted menacingly and she hissed like a cat would. "Would you like to test that out?" She asked him, stepping forward.

"As useless as Kalverez may be…I still have a use for him on my own time and you will do well…not to question my reasons…or I will drain you dry…" She hissed.

Deridovely gulped and stepped back.

"Go. Now." Nemo said, lowering her tone.

And as though commanded by some ominous god, Deridovely departed from them and Nemo dragged Kalverez to his feet. "Get up, wretch." She scowled.

As Kalverez dusted himself off and Nemo went off without him. "Why…did you stand up for me…Nemo?" He asked her as he hobbled along after her.

"Despite none of the others seeing any use for you, I believe I may need some sort of assistance anyways." She said. "You may make a good lackey yet." Dare it happen? A smirk appeared on her face and she continued on her way. "Come, _lackey_."

"Oh you're _hilarious_ Nemo. _HILARIOUS._" He hissed, a trail of drool dampened the sand as he skulked after her.

For days on end, Nemo would read. Kalverez would bring her the literature, he would scuttle off to sit around patiently as he read before she called for another book. He reluctantly had to admit that her could have owed his life to Nemo for not leaving him to die after draining him of his lifespan.

"These books lead to nothing but more of the same things I was reading." She flung the books away from her to which she could hear several people downstairs muttering something about the ghosts haunting the upstairs archives.

"Nemo, you should try less to attract attention to us. Someone might see your Death Note lying there…on that chain and try to take it from you. They're going to touch it and they'll be able to see you." Kalverez said to her as she gathered the papers and books up in frustration.

"The same goes for yours Kalverez…" She hissed and the more gruesome of the two shinigamis looked at his Death Note strapped at his chest. "I mean, truly, yours just floats there…"

Kalverez hissed and spewed a bit of spittle at her and Nemo bashed him over the head with one of her books. "OW!"

"You're disgusting!" Nemo snarled. "Look at the mess you leave all over the place."

"I wouldn't leave it so much more frequently if you hadn't drained me of my lifespan."

"Pus spewing wretch!"

"Vampiric hellspawn!"

Silence. "Do you want to die…again Kalverez?" She hissed, bearing her sharpened teeth in a jagged scowl.

Kalverez drew back and he shook his head rapidly. "No…"

"I didn't think you would. Because the second time around I try to take your life, I'll take it for good and you will never open that filthy mouth of yours again." She growled lowly before disappearing from his sight and Kalverez stood, hunched over, in the spot she had been sitting in before.

"You'd give your life for the humans…even though you realize it is our ultimate downfall to do so. Why? Nemo? Why?"

--

Authoress Note: Well that's the end of Chapter 6. Finally. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Some good old R and R is well appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
